Feather Finger
Feather Finger is a 1966 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In a town called Hangtree, Texas, as shown on a sign (HANGTREE, TEXAS: A REAL SWINGIN' TOWN POP. 22; 21 after a noise is heard), Daffy Duck is poor and begging for charity when he sees a notice that Mayor Katt is hiring gunslingers for $15 per week. After speaking to the mayor, Daffy agrees to catch Speedy Gonzales, "the fastest mouse in all Mexico." While waiting by the United States/Mexican border for Speedy, Daffy decides to practice his gunslinging, and accidentally shoots himself. Speedy comes across him, and he shoots at him; Speedy disappears, prompting him to comment, "I must have blown him to smithereens"; he did so, as Speedy held onto the bullet all the way to the city limits of Smithereens. Speedy returns and shoves the bullet back up the gun, causing it to explode. Daffy decides to try a less direct approach by disguising himself as a Mexican; Speedy is not fooled, however, and this fails. Next, he offers Speedy a drink of nitroglycerin, but the mouse lets it slide down the counter and explode (Daffy: "This is getting monotonous"). He then lures Speedy with a giant cheese on a mousetrap; the mouse sees this and takes it to Mexico. Daffy, not wanting to go with him, sneaks out and falls down a gorge. His next attempt involves shooting a cannon at Speedy, which also fails, as he is smashed into a canyon wall. When Speedy offers assistance, Daffy finally captures him. He returns him to the Mayor, who gives him only fifty-six and a quarter cents, as he only worked an hour and a half. Daffy, enraged at having no tip, promptly releases Speedy. The Mayor beats Daffy up for calling him a cheapskate, and the now-injured Daffy is back on the streets begging again. Notes * The gag of Daffy shooting him self in the face was reused from "Daffy's Inn Trouble" (1961). * This is the second of two times Daffy defeated Speedy, with the other being "Mucho Locos". Though unlike Mucho Locos, this cartoon's ending however turns the tables when Daffy promptly releases Speedy when Daffy is enraged at having no tip, hence making it seem that Daffy lost to Speedy in the end, just like the rest of the Daffy/Speedy shorts. Gallery Feather Finger SS 1.jpg Feather Finger SS 2.jpg Feather Finger SS 3.jpg Feather Finger SS 4.jpg Feather Finger SS 5.jpg Feather Finger SS 6.jpg Feather Finger SS 7.jpg Feather Finger SS 8.jpg Feather Finger SS 9.jpg Feather Finger SS 10.jpg Feather Finger SS 11.jpg Feather Finger SS 12.jpg Feather Finger SS 13.jpg Feather Finger SS 14.jpg Feather Finger SS 15.jpg Feather Finger SS 16.jpg Feather Finger SS 17.jpg Feather Finger SS 18.jpg Feather Finger SS 19.jpg Feather Finger SS 20.jpg Feather Finger SS 21.jpg Feather Finger SS 22.jpg Feather Finger SS 23.jpg Feather Finger SS 24.jpg Feather Finger SS 25.jpg Feather Finger SS 26.jpg Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1966 Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons with film editing by Eugene Marks